1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for joining a rod-shaped heating element with a tubular carrier element, and a rod glow plug which includes a rod-shaped heating element in a tubular glow plug body.
2. Description of Related Art
Rod-shaped heating elements which are supported in tubular carrier elements are known. One of the best known examples of a rod-shaped heating element is a glow plug which includes a rod-shaped glow pencil is supported in a tubular glow plug body.
When joining a glow pencil and a glow plug body, the glow pencil is pressed or inserted into the glow plug body. In such a case, only materials which exhibit sufficient deformability and non-deformability for such a pressing-in operation can be used. For pressing-in the heating element, certain component lengths, especially of the glow pencil, should not be exceeded in order to avoid buckling of this component during the pressing-in operation. Furthermore, grooves can arise during pressing-in, which lead to looseness between the glow pencil and the glow plug body.